bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Market Street
Alot of the buildings seen could be largely decorative towers on the buildings below them (one advantage is you dont have to make the tower section watertight which otherwise would require substantial structural cost for a minimum interior space). But then appearance is what counts - an attempt to make Rapture look like the Manhattan skyline... The scale also isnt what it appears as bright sunlight only goes thru about 400 feet of clear water before being completely gone and even with brighter xenon lights and such, so that the furthest buidling would only be a few hundred feet away at most (remember Rapture is only supposed to have 20000 people ). Testxyz (talk) 07:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Les Temps Perdu - Lost time Majority of the depictions Ive used the cheats (ghost and fly) to look around out in the ocean in the games (BS1/BS2) and there are several that ARE 3D representations of building/adjacent structures. Testxyz (talk) 07:46, November 2, 2013 (UTC) High Street over Market Street? When walking towards the elevator in what is called "upper part" of Market Street, as well as a few other sections of Market Street, you can look above and see a skylight showing the skyscrapers above you. Yet, when you enter the elevator, there is only one way of passage, so how could the skylights show the buildings while High Street should be right above Market Street? Tricksteroffools (talk) 15:49, June 3, 2014 (UTC) That's just one of the many design flaws in Bioshock im afraid. 19:28, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Most of the games maps had similar mistakes. It effectively being a seperate game 'level' makes conflicts not be immediately visible (and it has no effect on the game). :Seriously, go back to the Medical Pavilion, Fontaine Futuristics (Level), Mercury Suites, etc. and you will be astounded by the number of skylights that really should be looking up into another floor instead of up into the ocean. Skylights look beautiful and allow for some nice lighting possibilities, but the can complicate the game if you're not careful. :Unownshipper (talk) 03:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Bioshock;: Rapture mural I've been re reading Bioshock: Rapture and noticed a little thing. As quoted from the book: "...was a mural, done in the sweeping modern a industrial style, of burly men building a tower that rose up out of the sea. Overseeing the workers in the mural was a slim dark-haired man with blueprints in his hand." This brought me back to the mural seen on Market Street, near the souvenir shop. The mural mentioned in the book was in Ryan's penthouse when he and McDonagh first met. Tricksteroffools (talk) 03:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) :Is this the image you're taking about? > :Unownshipper (talk) 06:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Correct! I just found it an interesting motif, probably wasn't inspired from the book but maybe one of the artist's actually did read the book and got inspiration from it? Just me reading into it aha Tricksteroffools (talk) 02:04, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Something wrong with the Market Street page. I tried loading the page but there's no data or text on the actual page. Is this happening to anyone else? Tricksteroffools (talk) 04:22, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Seems a common problem. Add ?action=purge to the end of the url, and the page will show up. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 06:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Dividing the street description I was hoping to add more description to the Market Street page but I don't know what way the street description should be broken up. Should I just do it as Upper Market Street and Lower Market Street? Or does anyone have any other ideas? I'm having similar problems in naming the sections of High Street since its laid out so oddly. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 23:18, November 16, 2015 (UTC)